warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:A Snivy's Feather
Welcome to Snivy's Mailbox! Leaf a Message and Get Outta Here! Plz. I'm sorry I write this like this but I can't comment on phone. I really like your ideas, they are creative! I like the way you write. I read the one with SkyClan, and I have to say, I'm already attached! Please don't leave it. But shouldn't Sol not have -star at the end of his name since he doesn't believe in StarClan? I've honestly never thought of Sol as that kind if villain, but it's a fanfic right? I feel bad for Stormpaw and Leafstar ;~; poor Stormpaw must've watched her mom getting tortured ;( Maybe I would do the chapter when it happened, because readers would understand how did it save the Clan. Thank my black side of the brain for that idea lol. I really wanna see the happy end of this one! :O Keep writing, please don't leave it! I can't wait for more! Also I recommend you not to start too many fanfics at the same time. I did the same mistake, abd it didn't end up pretty well. - 10:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Howdy! Welcome to this wiki! I hope u have a nice time here and feel free to ask me questions ;) You are all colors in one, at full brightness. -All The Bright Places This is a kinda late welcome, but hey anyways! My names Sparrowpool, but most people call me Skye or Sparrow. I've been on this wiki for basically two years now and I hope to be on here for many more. I know how things work and all that, so don't be afraid to come up to me for anything. I could even code you a sig if you like! Although if you want some expert advice, your best shots are probably our staff, of which we have many. Anyone on this wiki will be willing to help though! I hope you have fun on this site, and share your fanfictions with everyone you can! Farewell, Go on chat? You are all colors in one, at full brightness. -All The Bright Places also got time fot chat? - 04:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Wikia, you have to add commenting on Phone! Well anyways, I like Leopardstar's regret, but isn't six kits little too much for a feral cars little too much? I mean yeah cats can have big litter but Leopardstar is a feral cat, not a kittypet. Maybe 4 would be better? I'm not trying to force you, just a suggestion. Also for future reference try reading my mary-sue guide, I recommend it to starting writers :3 You find link on my profile - 06:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Here is the link: I'm very proud of this one, it's the most successful think I've written so far - 07:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Also 75% of this wiki consists of kids, so no big deal - 07:50, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I got just one last question. HOW TF DID YOU MANAGE TO GUESS HONEYTAIL'S AND SANDYNOSE'S WARRIOR NAMES BEFORE THE SAMPLE FOR HAWKWING'S JOURNEY (including allegiances) CAME OUT??????????????? - 11:39, October 6, 2016 (UTC) haha I'm not alone with a november 5 birthday happy belated! -- 01:33, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Ah, sorry! I'm very busy atm, and can't take on another story. But thanks for the offer! Your word is the only thing you can [[:Shaded|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 08:10, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I'd love to! (Also, ur sig's link is broken because it's missing a ':'. I fixed it for you!) The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for Come back if you can? -- 06:52, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Sure! I would love to! Yay! 'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood 07:00, January 8, 2017 (UTC) But what book should I write? Do I pick my cat and her powers? 'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood 07:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Uh, uh, I want the ShadiwClan one. If not, then RiverClan pls The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for you messaged me about the collab? (talk) 12:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) hey so like I know you're new and all but I've seen the message to users about a collab, and I feel as though you have chosen users out of popularity. there are many older users here who care about their stories just as much, even if their stories don't get many comments. they care a lot about their work and most of the users you've chosen for this collab would be seen as popular, if this wiki had cults. the problem - there are no cults. a few of the older users and I have discussed this, and we feel as though we were not considered. I understand you're new and all but please don't choose users based upon how many comments they get. it's offensive to a lot of the older users when you seem to not consider us. sorry if this offended you but I felt like you should be informed of this. -- 22:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) if it's not to late i'd lvoe to join the collab i just couldn't find your talk page sorry! I am Fire I am Free hey there I see you're having trouble with your signature. it doesn't work properly - it leads to a non-existent page on the wiki. would you like me to make you one? I can whip up one as soon as I can, just put what you want it to say, link to, and look like. -- 09:58, January 30, 2017 (UTC) come back pls I was writing a blog -- 19:01, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Interviewer or reporter? Btw sorry, I wasn't on when you posted the message -- 21:51, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Meet on chat? 'Cuz baby now we've got bad blood 05:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey thankyou! XD I mostly write fanfiction then post it on, but I have been reading friends fanfiction here. I'm glad this wiki exists, it's awesome! 05:01, February 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm so sorry that I didn't come online! However, our timezones are different, so I couldn't really go online when u just msg me. Like, it should be midnight for me when u msged me??? I was asleep. Anyways, if you guys have skype, we can msg thru skype or maybe just talkpages The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for I am now And we need more reporters. Welcome to the News crew! Here is the planning page Check on it and add to it soon. The next publishing date is Feb 28 Have a great day! -- 13:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) here's one thing you should know about me: I don't ever need to be "repaid". it is my compensation that the request is the way the user wants it. I don't need to be "repaid" - I don't feel as though that's how signature requests work. two, I probably won't be able to join that collab - I'm still busy with school and it's taken a toll on me. I've also got another massive project that I'm working on - I am really looking forward to finishing that one, and to getting that one out to a publisher. three, I don't live in the same timezone as you. that message for me to get on chat was at midnight my time, and I don't usually get on chat that late. I live in the Eastern time zone, not yours (which I think is Pacific). I'll be done with your signature as soon as I can. I haven't been able to work on it a lot due to me being very busy with school and writing and other things this week. -- 14:11, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Of course! I would love to join. Thanks for considering me! It's quiet uptown. ^ Well, if you want to contact me next time, please use proper grammar. It irks me. It's great that she said yes. Also, fix the link in your sig. -- 19:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! Who's my partner? And what Clan will we be doing? It's quiet uptown. ^ Sure I'll delete it for you! and yes you can call me Firey :) "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' Thanks for the picture! I'll watch the video when I can :) -- 21:41, February 13, 2017 (UTC) here it is! and paste the following without the spaces: { {SUBST:User:XXFeathertail3366Xx/Sig} } don't forget to check that you want to use wikitext in your signature!!! -- 23:39, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Typically you fill it out on the talk page of the page that Dogwood linked you to. So if you could just submit the form there instead and then remind me that you've done so I can approve it properly. (but your contest is pretty much in effect haha) "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' no, i'm sorry, we haven't gotten anything done yet. or maybe i was getting a little inactive and stuff. i'm really sorry The truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just have to find someone worth suffering for if you've already written 2 get one deleted first. (talk) 22:50, February 24, 2017 (UTC) i thought there was a blog post on this but wetty might have taken it down... So from what I remember and what most users are telling you is that we only allow 2 blog posts every month. However it's not really an issue how many blogs you make anymore as long as you don't spam since I think Wetty has decided to let some of it slide lately. But in general, try not to make too many blogs per month. "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' renamed! "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' Ahhh you're from nz shooot. Yeah, I'm from nz :P --forever and always 03:50, February 27, 2017 (UTC) yeah xD --forever and always 03:58, February 27, 2017 (UTC) yeah, I'd rather not reveal where exactly I am located, hahaha. --forever and always 04:01, February 27, 2017 (UTC) sorry XP hw and writing to do Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 06:08, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Is it urgent that it must be renamed to that?? I mean I'll do it, but just know that you should consider blog post titles carefully if you plan on renaming it every time you make one "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' yeah idk why users can't rename their own blogs you didn't do the wrong thing, since you can ask a staff member to do such a thing (it is part of my rights as an admin after all) but i was just a little cranky in the morning because i was super tired from yesterday but it's a useful tip to consider because renaming your blog every time could get annoying and unsettling "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' Hi ~ThePathYouTakeIsYoursAlone~ (talk) 13:23, March 18, 2017 (UTC) heya so I noticed in all time low that there's a certain m word (masturbate) that refers to something pretty inappropriate. I don't think you really want that in there, alright? I know what that word refers to and it's a word that I don't really want on here. sorry for bothering you, this occurred to me recently -- 19:50, March 19, 2017 (UTC) chat? HOPES AND DREAMS Hello Hi. I'm Pinefur. I've been very busy lately with school so I haven't been on lately. Sorry I didn't say hello sooner! :3 [[User talk:Pinefur|'I ponder of something great']] [[:Battle Against Time|'my lungs will fill and then']] [[User:Pinefur|'deflate']] [[:Into The Fury|'they fill with']] [[User talk:Pinefur|'fire']] 04:55, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking you could do the prologue? Btw I REALLY needed a website like this.... A memory is a mystery or lie I did not know that, I'm sorry! Well, it's very nice to meet you! :3 [[User talk:Pinefur|'I ponder of something great']] [[:Battle Against Time|'my lungs will fill and then']] [[User:Pinefur|'deflate']] [[:Into The Fury|'they fill with']] [[User talk:Pinefur|'fire']] 22:08, March 26, 2017 (UTC) If I got the message correctly, we're suppoused to say what we want our prizes to say and all that? Idk, but I'm going to tell you here just in case Video: I am in an obsession of medicine cats right now, so can it be about Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, my two favorites? Cooltext: I want the text to be Glow and say "Second Place Winner" Stories: Can you comment on: Life's Game, Rogue at Heart (The writing on the first two chapters is bad, I know, it's from when I had just joined the wiki), and Pepper Storm? Thank you for letting me in second place! You are awesome c: You can make a medicine cats theme songs video! I like the banner, so I'll put it on Dawnfire's Secret. I won't blame you :P Luckily, I am sick today so I don't have to go XD The deadline for my contest is coming up in a few days! Be sure to finish up what you want to get done, and the best of luck to you! 00:05, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay c: And thanks again! snivy, when ur done text me ty Ever has it been that love knows not its its own depth until the very hour of separation. Nvm, i started Ever has it been that love knows not its its own depth until the very hour of separation. Blog Post Hello! I saw your blog post and wanted to give my sympathies towards you and your struggles with you family. However, what concerned me was your claim that contained suicidal ideation in the blog. Please remember that there are many users here that care about you and are willing to talk with you, along with many people outside of the wiki in your daily life. We are always here for you, and blogs like that worry us! Sensitive topics being shown in blogs can also scare and harm some users on this wiki, so please come to us or a friend or someone you can trust, we always care. Kade 04:24, June 16, 2017 (UTC) sorry for the late reply yo no, i still have to finish the prologue. i was too lazy to continue (and too busy to edit for these 2 days) but i mean we could make it so that we don't have to limit our turns, we could edit whenever we want??? Ever has it been that love knows not its its own depth until the very hour of separation. deleted! "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms Feathah! You should come join in on WFWA and nominate some stories! It's a whole wiki-wide awards thing you should join in! Just nominate a story for a category and comment that! Have fun! Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 21:44, June 20, 2017 (UTC) hey feather! because Ghostwhisper was nominated for Best Protagonist, you need to comment on one story written by a stranger, and that stranger has to be an active user. thanks!! Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 17:25, July 4, 2017 (UTC) haha, np ive decided to extend the date and just havent made it official whoops Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 16:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) yeah i deleted it "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms yeah, i think that we should go for the freestyle edit bc i'm really stuck and i don't know what to write next here The good times of today, are the sad thoughts of tomorrow. Ur right, yeh, feel free to edit The good times of today, are the sad thoughts of tomorrow. Hey I saw your "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" blog and I wanted to say I'm really sorry about that. If you want help coding your user page, I could help you code! It's okay if you don't want me to. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.]] 22:58, August 19, 2017 (UTC) yw [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.'']] 13:57, August 20, 2017 (UTC) CHAT (talk) 20:16, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Just sent a friend request! :) -- 17:00, January 20, 2018 (UTC)